Sire Bond (The Vision)
by ecinspired
Summary: Sequel to "Sire (The Vampire Rules)"; read it first! Elijah Mikaelson is the original vampire and king of the species. Hayley is his hybrid queen, and they live with Hope, Klaus, Rebekah, and Marcel, in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Someone from Elijah's past arrives, and he brings an alarming vision for the future of the entire vampire species. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Sequel to Sire (The Vampire Rules)

Chapter 1

Errand Interruptus

Elijah Mikaelson surveyed his bedroom searching for his manservant, and his clothes. He found neither. Having recently emerged from a hot shower, the vampire king wore only a towel covering from his hips to the tops of his thighs. He felt quite undignified.

"Trevor!" He called out, trying to keep his voice below a bellow. There was no reply. After another moment, he heard someone moving towards the closed door of the room. "Finally," he muttered. The door opened, but instead of Trevor, it was his wife Haley who entered.

"What's wrong?" She asked, having heard the irritation in his voice. Before her husband answered, she realized he was standing before her with almost nothing on. Her concern was quickly replaced with lust.

Elijah recognized the look in her eyes and a smile played upon his lips. He let the spark which had ignited between them linger and then answered her inquiry. "Nothing's wrong, except that Trevor has yet to return from the dry cleaners with my suits and I am unable to get dressed."

Hayley closed the door behind her and pushed in the lock on the doorknob. No one would dare enter their Sire's bedroom without knocking, but she didn't want to take any chances. She contemplated if she should remind him that he had a huge closet full of clothes, including many suits that looked just like the ones Trevor was to return with. Instead, she walked slowly towards him, reminding him of a wolf stalking its prey. "Well personally, I don't think you minus your clothes is a problem at all," she stated.

Elijah smiled and took her into his strong arms. "It's not a problem anymore, except perhaps for Trevor when he returns." Hayley reached down and loosened his towel with one hand. It fell silently to the floor.

* * *

"Did he say what kind of danger? Marcel Girard asked his brother-in-law Niklaus Mikaelson, referring to a strange phone call Klaus had just completed with Trevor, the personal servant to their king.

"No, he just said Elijah was in danger and he needed to see me here right away," Klaus replied.

"Why didn't he want you to meet him at the compound? Marcel wondered out loud. "Why here at the warehouse?"

The warehouse was a property Marcel had acquired years earlier when he was ruling the vampires in New Orleans. Currently, it was the vampire hangout and party pad. Since their Sire was now married with a baby in the house, he had commanded that any partying take place away from the family compound. Marcel did still live there, with his wife Rebekah Mikaelson, but spent a lot of time at the warehouse with his day and night walkers.

"Let's ask him," Klaus replied to Marcel's inquiry, as the vampire in question hurried in carrying what looked like dry cleaning.

Trevor tossed the suits onto a nearby chair, not even thinking about how wrinkled they would become. He was too distracted by what he had witnessed while walking away from the dry cleaning store.

"My Lord," he addressed Klaus with a quick bow of his head. "Thank you for meeting me here so quickly."

"Never mind the formalities, Trevor," Klaus directed. "Just tell me what's got you in such a state. What's this danger you spoke of?"

"Not what; who."

"Well then who," Marcel questioned. "And how could they be a danger to Our Sire?"

"His name is Tristan DuMartel," Trevor began to tell the tale to Klaus. "He was sired by my Lord Kol after you came to America."

"I've never heard of him," Klaus commented.

"Have you ever heard of 'Sire Bond Sickness'?" Trevor inquired.

"Yes, but it's very rare," Klaus replied.

"What's that?" Marcel asked, unfamiliar with the condition himself.

Trevor looked at him and explained. "When a vampire sires another there is a bond, with the progeny feeling loyalty to the sire."

Marcel nodded his head. "Right, that's normal."

Trevor continued. "But with this sickness, the sired vampire has an unnaturally strong bond to his master. So strong, in fact, that it becomes an obsession. That vampire will do anything to be near his sire, and to ensure no one else has a closer position."

"You sound like you have personal experience dealing with this DuMartel character," Klaus commented. "But why would he see you as a threat to his relationship with Kol, since I sired you?"

Trevor shook his head. "No, not my Lord Kol; this might be the first case of Sire Bond Sickness skipping a generation…"

"Ah," Klaus interrupted. "His obsession was with Elijah."

"Yes, and his behavior towards Our Sire, and everyone close to him including myself, was unstable and threatening. Finally, Sire had enough and banished Tristan. He was told to never come within a hundred miles of where we were again."

"Why didn't Sire just kill him?" Marcel asked.

"He felt sorry for him," Trevor replied. "He said Tristan was ill and it wasn't his fault. But now he is here, in New Orleans. And if he is willing to risk Our Sire's wrath he must be up to something nefarious."

"Or he doesn't know Elijah is here," Klaus offered another explanation. Then he asked, "Why didn't you go straight to my brother and tell him of DuMartel's presence?"

"Because he won't recognize that Tristan poses a threat to him personally, he never has," Trevor reluctantly replied, feeling somewhat disloyal to his king.

Klaus wondered if Trevor wasn't more concerned about himself in this situation. After all, how could someone Elijah never mentioned be a danger to the immortal father of the vampire species?

"Let's go speak with our king," Klaus said; "You too Marcel."

They all headed out of the warehouse. "Don't forget your dry cleaning," Marcel reminded Trevor.

Trevor hurried over to where he had dumped the suits and retrieved them. It was only then he remembered his master would have been waiting for them for quite some time, and that they were now too crushed to be worn by the fastidious Elijah Mikaelson. And that would not bode well for his Sire's mood, or for Trevor's wellbeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter 2

Some Explaining To Do

Trevor approached Elijah's bedroom door with a great deal of trepidation, knowing his reception would not be a pleasant one. He raised his hand to knock but before making contact with the wood, the door opened. He was relieved to see the beautiful face of Hayley Mikaelson. Trevor greeted her respectfully, with a bow. "My Queen."

Hayley eyed her husband's manservant with concern. "I distracted him for a while, but he was quite irritated with you before that. But maybe his mood has improved." She fought back a smile remembering how she "distracted him" for the past half hour. They'd been married for almost a year but still acted like newlyweds in the bedroom. Hayley couldn't image ever getting enough of her sexy, powerful husband. And his behavior towards her indicated he felt the same about his wife.

Trevor dipped his head again. "Thank you, my Queen. I no doubt deserve his ire for being so late with his suits."

"Well I picked out another one for him to wear, and he's getting dressed now," Hayley replied. "Frankly, I can't tell the difference between most of them," she added, motioning towards the suits Trevor had slung over his shoulder. "They're all either dark blue, black or grey. I mean, who really cares if he wears the same one twice in a week?"

Trevor answered, "He cares, and that's all that matters to me."

"Trevor!" This time, Elijah did bellow.

"Good luck," Hayley whispered, then hurried off to escape the flying schrapnel.

Trevor entered the large bedroom and found his king standing in front of the full-length mirror attempting to right his necktie. "Allow me Sire," Trevor requested while hastily making his way over, depositing the suits on the bed as he passed.

Elijah held his tongue and turned towards his manservant. While Trevor attacked the mess he'd made of the tie, Elijah studied his face.

"All set Sire," Trevor stated upon completion, keeping his eyes lowered.

Elijah uttered only two words with quite a bit of meaning conveyed in his tone. "I'm waiting."

"Forgive me Sire," Trevor began to explain his tardiness. "I did go to the dry cleaners to retrieve your suits..."

"Which you should have done yesterday," Elijah chided. "Then you wouldn't have needed to rush out first thing this morning."

"Yes Sire, please forgive my poor planning," Trevor requested with a tremor in his voice.

"Continue," Elijah ordered.

"After leaving the shop with your clothes, I saw something which greatly concerned me."

Elijah was now concerned as well; "Continue."

"Sire with your permission, may I finish telling you about it downstairs? My Lord Niklaus is here as well and wishes to speak with you about it."

"Niklaus went with you to retrieve my dry cleaning?" Elijah questioned, knowing the answer would be a negative.

Trevor swallowed hard. Nothing got past his king. "No Sire, he was not with me."

"So you ran to Niklaus and left me standing here in a towel, is that right?"

Trevor didn't dare speak. He could only nod his head affirming Elijah's assumption.

"Hang up the suits and we'll go down," Elijah added, trying to keep his anger in check.

Trevor reluctantly told him, "Forgive me again Sire, but I believe those suits are now in no state for you to wear. I will press them myself later."

Elijah shook his head in exasperation and proceeded to leave the room. Trevor scurried after him.

* * *

"Tristan DuMartel is here in The Quarter?" Elijah questioned his servant. "Are you certain?"

Trevor nodded his head. "Yes Sire, I am sure it was him. And he was with two other vampires."

"Trevor told Marcel and I your history with this DuMartel character," Klaus interjected. "He sounds like a loon."

"He was very ill," Elijah stated. "Others were threatened by his behavior, I was just irritated by it after a while and sent him away."

"Did you compel him to stay away? If so, how is here now?" Klaus questioned.

Elijah shook his head. "I did not compel him, I commanded him. I believed that was sufficient."

Trevor gave Klaus a look indicating their Sire was downplaying the severity of the situation then, and now.

"Brother, perhaps your memory of his behavior is not so clear after all this time," Klaus offered. "Could you tell me what he was like?"

"My memory is just fine," Elijah snapped. "He was desperate to be near me, so much so he would undermine others to help his own cause."

"Undermine how?" Klaus asked as Marcel listened in with concern.

"Lie to them about orders from me that would send them far away. And I believe one time he locked someone in a room to prevent them attending to me." Elijah replied, recalling a few incidences.

"Sire, may I elaborate?" Trevor asked knowing he was already on thin ice.

Elijah replied with a wave of his hand.

Trevor turned to Klaus. "There was a female Sire was spending time with. Tristan was so jealous he locked her in the cellar of the house we were inhabiting. Sire believed she'd simply had enough of his company and left. But I didn't think that was possible since no females willingly separate themselves from our Sire. So I searched the house and found her, blood starved, having been locked down there for days."

"Did he desire you too?" Klaus asked his brother.

"I have no doubt he would have given himself to me if I asked. But as you know, the sexual preference of a vampire carries over from when they were human. And like me, I don't believe he was a homosexual before he was turned," Elijah replied.

"He would have gone against his own nature to be with you Sire," Trevor added, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds. "But even more than that, he didn't want anyone else filling a role in your life he couldn't."

"So I see where he is a danger to all of us," Klaus addressed Trevor once again. "But you said he was a danger to our Sire. What did you mean by that?"

Now Elijah was really angry. "You told my brother that Tristan posed a threat to me instead of coming straight to me with this? How very disloyal of you."

Trevor felt like crying, but managed to choke back the tears. He fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness while at the same time digging himself into a deeper hole. "Sire, I beg you to understand. DuMartel's presence here should not be dismissed as a coincidence. He is here because of you, and I believe he is a real danger to you and your family. I went to Lord Niklaus because he must be aware of the situation in order to help protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Elijah stated emphatically. "And you do not decide what I need to know. You tell me everything and you tell me first! Is that understood?"

Trevor knew better than to push his luck. Still on his knees he answered, "Yes Sire. I understand and I will never disappoint you again!"

"I highly doubt that's possible," Elijah retorted. "Now, leave us."

Trevor got to his feet and hurried off to press the suits.

Elijah looked at his brother and brother-in-law. "Find DuMartel and bring him here. I will determine if he's a threat or not."

Klaus and Marcel both bowed their heads and then turned to leave. Klaus was gratified that Elijah was taking the situation seriously. His brother added one more instruction before they left the courtyard, "Take some day walkers with you. We don't know how many vampires he's brought as reinforcements."


	3. Chapter 3

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter 3

A Dangerous Reunion

It didn't take long for Klaus and Marcel to determine Tristan DuMartel's location in a hotel near the dry cleaning shop. They headed there with three other day walkers.

Inside that hotel, Tristan paced incessantly within his room. His two companions, a stunning tall female day walker named Aya, and a non-description male named Lucien, watched him wear a hole in the carpet. "Why don't you just go to the Mikaelson compound and ask for an audience with our Sire?" Aya asked. Tristan stopped walking and stared at her. "Because he'd probably kill me before I could get a word out; I told you that."

"You didn't tell us why he'd want to kill you," Lucien commented. "What did you do?"

"It was a total misunderstanding," Tristan lied in response. "But he was angry enough to banish me from his presence and threaten my life if I ever disobeyed his order."

"Well you have no choice but to disobey now," Aya told him. "Our entire species is in danger and he must be told about it. Perhaps one of us could take a message to him on your behalf?"

The hotel room door flew open. "That won't be necessary Tristan DuMartel," a fair-haired vampire stated as he entered. Tristan immediately noticed he was accompanied by several other day walkers. Despite the precarious situation Tristan calmly inquired, "And you are?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus stated sizing up his prey. Tristan DuMartel was of average height, brown hair, slight of build, but wearing a custom-made suit.

"The Lord Niklaus Mikaelson," Marcel interjected, adding on the title while following Klaus into the room. Klaus' status could come in handy in managing the situation.

Tristan and the others immediately bowed their heads. "My Lord," Tristan greeted him. "I've never had the pleasure." He raised his head and continued. "You had recently left for America when my Lord Kol sired me."

"Yes, I've heard your whole sordid history," Klaus quipped. "I also know you were told to never come near our Sire again. So what, pray tell, are you doing in New Orleans?"

"Our Sire, our entire species, is in great danger My Lord." Tristan replied. "I beg you to take me to him so I may tell him about it."

* * *

Tristan began shaking before they had even fully entered the compound. He could sense Elijah was nearby and his reaction to that fact was a strong as it ever was. Aya eyed him with misconception and concern; Was he that afraid for his life? "Wait here," Klaus ordered, and sped up to Elijah's study to retrieve the king.

Marcel stood in the courtyard with his arms folded eyeing the strangers warily. He could already see that Tristan's sickness had not abated over the years and kept a close eye on him as he heard Elijah and Klaus' footsteps upstairs. Tristan's eyes grew large as he watched their Sire descend. His trembling threatened to sink him to his knees, so he voluntarily fell there before he was unable to make the decision. When Elijah reached the vampire his head was bowed and his hands were clasped in front of him. Tristan knew better than to speak before being addressed, so he waited, feeling as if he'd burst with joy and fear.

"Tristan DuMartel," Elijah began. "There had better be a very good reason you dare to show up here when I expressly forbade you to come anywhere near me."

"Sire," Tristan answered, his voice wavering and catching in his throat. "There are no words to express my joy in seeing you..."

Elijah interrupted and instructed his brother, "Get him to his feet." Klaus roughly grabbed Tristan by the arm and hoisted him up.

Elijah then told Klaus, "I asked him a question, he did not answer it. Punish him."

Klaus grinned and then punched Tristan in the gut. Aya and Lucien made slight motions indicating they were thinking of helping their sire, but Marcel and his day walkers sped in front of them to prevent any interference.

Tristan groaned and doubled over, but didn't mind the pain. It was worth it to be standing face to face with Elijah again. "Answer your king," Klaus directed him.

Tristan nodded his head and tried to straighten up. He boldly looked Elijah in the eyes. "Forgive me Sire, I do have a very good reason. May I please be allowed to explain it to you?"

Elijah nodded his head and then looked around for a chair. A day walker quickly retrieved one, and brought it over to the king who took a seat and crossed his legs. He looked at that same vampire and said, "Open a bag and pour me a glass, will you?" The young male sped off to do his bidding while Aya looked at Elijah and thought she'd love to give him a drink from her own veins.

Elijah instructed Tristan, "Explain."

"My Sire, please forgive the embellishment as I tell you the tale. You know how emotional I can be," Tristan begged.

Elijah nodded his head. He remembered quite well how Tristan expressed himself when around his king. His glass of blood arrived and he sipped from it as Tristan continued speaking.

"Soon after that dark, dark day when you banished me from your light, I found myself in Bulgaria. As you no doubt know, there are a few vampires there and I quickly joined them. I was despondent and reckless and Aya and Lucien," he motioned to his companions, "were the result of that tumultuous time."

"You sired them?" Elijah questioned, wanting to be certain.

"I did," Tristan replied. Elijah glanced at his brother who took note of Tristan's progeny. If they had the need to dispose of Tristan, they might have to take care of those two first. Aya kept her eyes on the king.

"Continue," Elijah said.

"There were also some witches in that area and one in particular was an ally to the vampires."

"Unusual," Elijah commented despite having a witch ally himself in Sophie Devareux.

"Apparently she determined it was better for her self-preservation to help us. And in my case, she did more than that."

Elijah raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"We became lovers and soon after that she began to have visions." Tristan noted the king was surprised to hear he'd taken a lover. He wanted to tell Elijah that no one would ever matter more to him, that he used sex, booze, and drugs to try to dull the pain of their separation. But he wisely held his tongue on that front. Instead, he elaborated about the witch's vision.

"She told me the vampire species was in danger of being destroyed, that you were in danger of being killed."

"Impossible," Klaus interjected, looking at Elijah for confirmation.

Elijah agreed. "That's impossible Tristan. Nothing exists which can kill me."

Tristan shook his head emphatically. "Sire, she insisted a weapon does exist."

"Did she specify what this weapon is or where it can be found?"

"No, and yes. She could not see what it was, but she did see that it is here." Klaus and Marcel looked at each other with alarm and Marcel inquired, "Here, in the Quarter?"

"In New Orleans," Tristan answered. "I know nothing more than that."

Elijah put his glass down on the floor and got to his feet. "This is absurd. You've conjured this tale as an excuse to be near me again. As you stand there trembling from head to toe it is clear your sickness is as strong as before. You would say and do anything to feed your addiction to me."

Aya and Lucien looked at each other, their mouths agape. Tristan had obviously withheld very important information from them, and had led them into a situation from which they were unlikely to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Four

Truths and Lies

Klaus had once again taken a firm hold of Tristan. Marcel and one of his day walkers had done the same with Aya and Lucien. They looked to Elijah for instructions to kill the interlopers. Tristan was panicking, but not over his possible demise. He was desperate for Elijah to believe his story. "Sire, I beg you to trust me! I can prove what I say is true!"

Elijah eyed him warily and then waved Klaus off. Klaus reluctantly let go of the strange vampire and took a step back. As Tristan prepared to defend himself, Hayley, Rebekah, and Trevor made their way downstairs to the courtyard. They had seen and heard everything from the landing upstairs, and were all concerned about Elijah and what was transpiring below.

"You have one chance to prove it's true," Elijah capitulated with a warning. "If I am not satisfied, I'll let my brother deal with you."

Tristan glanced at Klaus who eyed him like a hungry wolf. While he'd never met the Hybrid before today, Tristan was well aware of who Niklaus Mikaelson was and what he was capable of. Returning his gaze to his king, Tristan unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt and reached inside. He pulled out a long chain. On its end was a round medallion.

"My witch spelled this medallion. It now contains the vision I spoke of. A witch here could see it for you."

"Convenient," Klaus quipped, "that your witch didn't travel with you."

Tristan replied to him but kept his gaze on Elijah. "Unfortunately, she died not too long ago."

"Even more convenient," Elijah commented, sarcastically adding, "of course you didn't kill her."

"It was an accident," Tristan admitted guilt. "But technically, yes I did. Her foretelling of your demise disturbed me so greatly, I inadvertently fed too long from her one night. I offered to give her my blood, to turn her, but she wanted to die as a witch."

Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah all recalled their own mother doing the exact same thing. His words rang true to Elijah who told Tristan, "We will have a witch examine the medallion. Marcel, please ask Sophie Devareux to join us here."

Marcel left to do just that. Tristan, although thrilled the Sire accepted his story for the time being, couldn't help but make an inappropriate comment. "Ah, so you've taken a witch as a lover as well." His tone clearly conveyed his disgust at the idea.

He wasn't the only one disgusted. Hayley, having recently joined the gathering, went to Elijah's side and snapped a reply to Tristan. "The only lover he has is me, his wife!"

Tristan immediately bowed to his Queen. He knew that Elijah had married a wolf-turned-hybrid, and that they were raising the child she had conceived with the Lord Niklaus. He hated everything about the situation but knew challenging Hayley in any way would be a fatal mistake. "My Queen, Tristan DuMartel at your service."

Elijah stepped in between his wife and the vampire. He walked closer, put his hand on the back of Tristan's head, and stared into his eyes. Tristan almost fainted. The closeness was overwhelming. "If you so much as look in her direction, or that of our child, or anyone else in my family for that matter, I will tear you limb from limb. And even you won't enjoy my hands being on you in that circumstance. Do you understand me?"

"Of course Sire," Tristan somehow found a shaky voice to reply. "I would never..."

Elijah let him go but remained where he stood. "We both know that is a lie. You would do anything to further your cause. But hear me, you live and die by my will."

Tristan nodded his head, "Yes Sire." There was nothing else he could say. Elijah knew him too well. He would hurt anyone necessary for a few more moments in his king's presence.

Elijah turned to Klaus. "Lock Mr. DuMartel and his friends up until we can assess the validity of his claims." He turned back to Tristan and put out his hand. Tristan pulled the medallion's chain up and over his head and handed it to Elijah. Then he, Aya, and Lucien followed Klaus out of the compound as the other day walkers brought up the rear.

* * *

"What the hell did he mean you have a witch lover?" Hayley grilled Elijah once the outsiders had all vacated the courtyard. "And don't think I didn't notice the way that female vamp was eyeing you!"

Elijah enjoyed his wife's jealousy, especially since he knew she had nothing to be jealous over. "I have no idea what she was doing or not doing," he replied. "As for the lover comment, Tristan had an affair with a witch so the thought was entirely his own." Hayley accepted his explanation and changed the subject. "Do you believe his story?"

Trevor was skeptical of Tristan's claims and pre-empted Elijah's reply. "He's making it all up Sire! He'd do and say anything to be near you again."

Hayley didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Rebekah who had witnessed Tristan's bizarre behavior first-hand back in Europe. "You know he's unstable brother," she reminded Elijah. She then explained Sire Bond Sickness to Hayley, who grew even more concerned.

"I know," Elijah replied. "But he might be telling the truth about the vision. It won't hurt to have Sophie examine the medallion and give her opinion."

"Why didn't you just compel him to tell you the truth?" Rebecca inquired.

"I was going to," Elijah replied. "But when I looked into his eyes I could tell he was on Vervain."

"And that means he's hiding something," Trevor commented, looking at his Queen whose concern was reaching into the realm of fear.

* * *

Klaus, a lover of irony, locked the three visitors in the cellar of the family home. He teased Tristan before leaving. "Perhaps you can reflect upon those you've hurt in the past." Once they were left alone, Lucien unloaded on his sire. "What have you gotten us into? And what the bloody hell is this 'sickness' you have?"

"Watch your tongue," Tristan warned.

"You are our sire," Aya chimed in, "but that up there is our king! And you have lied to us and used us for some purpose of which we are ignorant, and he wants our heads because of it!"

"I haven't lied," Tristan told them. "Everything I've said about the vision and the danger to our Sire and our species is true. I did withhold some information about why I was banished."

"That's known as a lie," Lucien interjected.

"I only did it to spare myself the embarrassment. You see I had, I still have, what is known as 'Sire Bond Sickness.' "

"But the Lord Kol was your sire," Lucien reminded him.

"Yes, of course he was, but in my case the illness seems to have skipped a generation. And since the Lord Kol is only one generation removed from our king, it is he I am bonded to. It is very severe and very debilitating, and quite humiliating for me. The slightest word, glance, touch, fills me with such joy. And the deprivation of the same, such despair." Tristan stared off into the cellar, his mind clearly wandering to thoughts of Elijah.

"Tristan, look at me," Aya asked. When he did she continued, "Do you swear we are here because of that vision and the danger that might exist to us all? If you tell me that is the case, I will believe you and help you."

"As will I," Lucien added.

Tristan looked from Aya to Lucien and replied, "That is why we are here." They seemed satisfied with his response. They shouldn't have been.


	5. Chapter 5

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Five

The Vision

While they waited for Marcel to return with Sophie, Elijah put in an oversees call to his brother Kol. He dispensed with family niceties and asked, "What do you know about a witch Tristan DuMartel has been spending time with in Bulgaria?"

"Nothing, but I can make some inquiries Sire," Kol replied, curious and concerned at the out-of-the-blue phone call from Elijah.

"Make them quickly," Elijah commanded. "We've got a potential situation here and I need to know what I'm dealing with.

"What situation?" Kol asked, now even more alarmed.

"I'll explain," Klaus offered, having just returned from locking the visitors in the cellar. He reached out for the phone.

Elijah nodded and handed it to Klaus. Then he took Hayley by the hand and led her back upstairs to his study. Trevor followed them, wanting to be nearby in case the king needed anything from him, but remained outside the door.

Once they were alone in the room Elijah opened up to Hayley. "Something feels very off about this. I think it would be a good idea to relocate Hope until this is resolved."

"Why would Hope be in danger?" Hayley was alarmed for her child.

"I don't think she is. But she could be used as a way to manipulate me."

Hayley agreed. "I'll take her to Jackson's grandmother's house in the Bayou and have him stay there with her."

Although Jackson, Hayley's once-betrothed, was never really competition for her affections, Elijah frowned. "And he, I suppose, will jump at the chance to look good to you."

"Well I am his queen," Hayley quipped. Then she got serious again. "This whole situation is scary. What if it's true and there is a weapon that can kill you?"

"There can't be. My mother destroyed the tree under which she cast her spell. There was one piece of white oak, which I used to kill my father. It burned with him."

Hayley reluctantly repeated what he had said, adding a question mark to the end of the statement. "You killed your father?"

"He was about to kill my mother, I had no choice."

Hayley was glad to hear that was the case. Elijah elaborated, "He was a monster in every sense of the word. He used to beat Niklaus mercilessly and eventually killed him. But fortunately, I had the foresight to feed Niklaus my blood."

"You've been through so much," Hayley stated.

"As have you, just in a shorter period of time," Elijah retorted. "But at least we now have each other to go through it all with."

Hayley smiled and went into his arms. "Always and forever, my husband."

* * *

The couples' embrace was short-lived as they were soon informed that Marcel had returned with Sophie Devareux. They re-joined everyone still in the courtyard and Elijah handed the medallion to Sophie. "There's a vision trapped in this medallion," he explained. "Or at least that's what I've been told."

Sophie nodded her head. "If there is, I'll be able to see it. But it would help if I could channel someone powerful. You'd be my first choice."

Elijah put out his hand and Sophie took it in hers. In the other hand, she grasped the medallion. She began to chant in Latin and Elijah felt energy moving from his body and into hers. Her head fell back and her eyes did the same in her head. All those assembled watched intently and waited for her to finish.

 _An unseen bird soars over the city of New Orleans at dusk, circling all its neighborhoods, before heading out to the Bayou. It surveys the terrain, and with its excellent night vision focuses in on a figure below._

 _Elijah Mikaelson stands alone in a clearing in the woods. The evening air is filled with a symphony of frogs, and he listens intently for the sound of approaching footsteps. Eventually he hears them and asks, "I'm here, what are these threats you spoke of?"_

 _There is no reply, only a clicking sound. Elijah falls to the ground. All over the world, vampires drop, one by one._

Sophie's head jerked back to vertical and she opened her eyes. She released Elijah's hand and stared at him. "Did you see the vision?" Elijah asked. Sophie nodded her head, not wanting to vocalize what she had seen.

"Tell me," Elijah coaxed, trying to keep his voice calm. It was clear from her expression she had seen something disturbing.

"I saw you die," Sophie reluctantly told him. "I saw all of the vampires die."

Hayley gasped and grabbed her husband's arm. "He wasn't lying," Klaus solemnly stated.

"Tell me everything," Elijah commanded. Sophie described the vision as best she could and Elijah looked at his brother and sister. "I was shot with something?"

"Was it a gun?" Rebekah asked Sophie who shook her head and replied, "It didn't sound like a gunshot. I said it was a 'click' and that is the best way to describe it."

Marcel interjected, "If it wasn't a gun, you were shot with something other than a bullet, an arrow maybe?"

"That's it!" Sophie exclaimed. "It sounded like a cross bow."

"Thank you for your assistance Sophie," Elijah said.

"You're welcome. And if you need any more help, let me know."

Elijah thanked her again and motioned to Marcel to escort her out of the compound. He then looked at his brother. "Go fetch our guests."

* * *

Tristan's incessant pacing was driving Aya crazy, and she prayed they wouldn't have to stay locked up much longer. Of course, if Tristan was lying about the vision the alternative would be their deaths. He had told his closest confidants about it immediately back in Europe, but Aya didn't know if he had lied to all of them.

The lock on the cellar door released and the three captives all turned towards the sound. Klaus Mikaelson re-entered and stated, "Time to find out your fate."


	6. Chapter 6

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Six

The Strix

When they once again faced their king, it was no longer only Tristan who trembled. Lucien and Aya had no confidence there would be a positive outcome to their trip to New Orleans. Tristan stared at Elijah, drinking in the sight of him in case it was the last time he could do so. Elijah let them suffer in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"It appears the vision encased in the medallion does predict my demise, and thus the end of our entire species."

The three visiting vampires all let out their breath in relief. Elijah then continued, "You three will coordinate with the Lord Niklaus and search this city for this weapon. He will explain what we think it is."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement but didn't offer the information he could have to help the search. In reality, he knew exactly what the weapon was, or rather the object that could be made into a weapon. It was yet another secret he was keeping from his king, and from everyone else.

He did however inform Elijah they would have even more help with the quest. "Sire, many others are already in New Orleans who can join in this endeavor."

Elijah looked at him quizzically. "Of course there are; All of Marcel's day walkers and night walkers for that matter."

Tristan shook his head, "No Sire. I'm referring to the members of the Strix."

Elijah had no idea what he was talking about, and neither did anyone else besides Aya and Lucien who were members of the vampire organization themselves. "What the bloody hell are the Strix?" Rebekah questioned.

"We are a society of vampires, concerned with the advancement of our species," Aya offered, speaking directly to Elijah. Hayley glowered at her and wanted to scratch her eyes out, literally.

Elijah narrowed his own eyes and inquired angrily, "A society of vampires that I've never heard of, formed without my permission? How is this possible?"

"I would have, of course, consulted you Sire," Tristan explained. "But you expressly forbade me from contacting you."

"You have a convenient answer for everything," Klaus snapped. "You could have easily communicated with the Lords Kol or Finn about it."

"Forgive me Sire," Tristan begged, but Elijah could sense the insincerity in his voice. There was now no doubt in his mind that Tristan was playing a game with him. He would play it himself from this point on.

"Fine, have your Strix work with the others. But you, Tristan DuMartel, will remain by my side."

Tristan couldn't believe his ears. He'd wanted just that for so many years, to be near his king, but had been cruelly denied. And now that he needed to be free to search for the object, Elijah was going to keep a close reign on him. But to complain would surely set off alarm bells, and he couldn't bring himself to do so in any case. Instead, he replied in a shaky voice, "Thank you my Sire."

* * *

The gathering in the compound broke up and Elijah and Hayley retreated to their bedroom for some privacy. Tristan, was ordered to one of the guest rooms to await his king's summons. Klaus, Marcel, and Rebekah headed out with Aya and Lucien to meet the Strix members and to gather the day walkers of New Orleans. Trevor remained behind to attend to his master, and to keep an eye on Tristan. Elijah had not told him to do so, but Klaus had. He stationed himself on the upper balcony where he could see the guest rooms, as well as be nearby in case his Sire needed him.

Once alone with him, Hayley began a long rant at her husband. "You cannot trust a word that vampire says and you certainly can't trust these Strix, whoever they are. And if that Aya looks at you like she's going to jump your bones again, I will rip her throat out!"

Elijah poured both of them a drink and waited until she took a breath. Then he handed her a glass. "Drink this, calm down."

Hayley glared at him. "Don't pull rank on me right now," she warned. But she never-the-less swallowed the scotch in one gulp. Elijah retrieved the tumbler from her hand, emptied his own, and put the glasses back down on the bar.

"I don't trust him or any of them so you don't have to worry about that," he informed her. She relaxed somewhat. "And regarding Aya, she can look at me hungrily all she wants. I will not be satisfying her or anyone else's appetite."

Hayley smiled. "Except mine of course."

Elijah took her in his arms. "Of course, my always-hungry wolf queen."

She sighed and told him, "I'm so ravenous right now..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Seven

The Object of his Attention

Tristan emerged from his room and looked around. He saw the king's manservant watching him from the opposite balcony. Before he could decide what to do, Trevor sped over to confront him.

"Were you not told by our Sire to stay in your room?"

"I was. And I would not venture past this point without his permission. Why don't you go ask him if I may walk around the compound?" He spoke with an air of superiority that Trevor was familiar with. Before he was turned, Tristan DuMartel was a member of the noble-class of Europe. Trevor, on the other hand, was a nobody turned into a vampire-servant.

"I wouldn't dream of disturbing him for such nonsense," Trevor spat out in reply.

"Fine, then I will ask him." Tristan began to walk towards Elijah and Hayley's bedroom. Trevor quickly cut him off. "Don't you dare approach his room."

Tristan began to ask why not but then they both heard the reason. With their advanced vampire senses they could not fail to recognize Hayley's cries of pleasure. Tristan was immediately filled with rage and jealousy. He already hated Hayley because of her close relationship with Elijah, and hearing the evidence of that closeness almost sent him over the edge of sanity. Trevor knew he had to do something to diffuse the situation even if he would be punished for it later. "I'll show you around the compound," he offered.

Tristan had to fight against himself to take advantage of the opportunity in front of him. Rather than wallow in his misery he needed to push ahead with his plan. And a tour of the compound would allow him to do just that. So he took a deep breath, tried to steady himself, and replied to Trevor, "Excellent idea, let's do that."

* * *

After a brief, but very satisfying round of love-making, Hayley gathered up her daughter with enough clothes and supplies for several days and headed out to find Jackson. Her wolf pack had been living in the French Quarter for many months, sporting moonlight rings that Elijah had procured for them. They were all grateful to the king of the vampires, and loved their queen even if she was a hybrid. Jackson would be more than willing to take on this important task for her.

Trevor and Tristan returned to his room before Elijah had emerged from his own. "That's it, you've seen everything there is to see," Trevor informed the other vampire. Tristan shook his head. "No, I haven't seen the family rooms."

Trevor looked at him through narrowed eyes. "And why would you want to see those?"

Tristan tried to be nonchalant and shrugged. "I was simply correcting your statement." He then turned, went into his room, and shut the door. While he hadn't been able to find the object in question he did gain some valuable information. It was not in the public areas of the compound, so it must reside in one of the private rooms. Now, he just had to find a way to gain access to them.

* * *

Trevor immediately headed to Elijah's bedroom. After pausing to ensure there was no more activity occurring between his king and queen, he knocked on the door. "Enter," came the reply. He went in and prepared to confess his latest transgression.

Elijah read the look on his face and immediately asked, "What's happened?"

Trevor explained how he found Tristan wanting to walk around, how he escorted the visitor around the public areas, but not the private, and how he couldn't interrupt his Sire at that time to ask permission. Elijah wasn't pleased. "You could have, however, insisted he remain in his room as I commanded."

"Yes Sire, forgive me," Trevor implored.

Elijah didn't indicate if he forgave Trevor or not, but asked instead, "Why did he want to see the compound, and was he interested in the private rooms?"

"He didn't give a reason, but yes he did also want to see the private rooms. I wonder if that weapon he spoke of is here Sire," Trevor offered.

"Precisely my thought," Elijah agreed. "But we have nothing here resembling an arrow or a weapon of any kind here because of Hope. I think I need to speak with Mr. DuMartel again. Fetch him for me."

Luckily for Tristan, he finished an important phone call before Trevor came to retrieve him. "It must be in one of the family rooms; I checked all the public areas. I will do what I must to retrieve that object. Sire is keeping a close eye on me, but I will find it. It's just a matter of time."


	8. Chapter 8

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Eight

Yet Another Lie

Face-to-face yet again with his sovereign, Tristan was feeling good about himself and his plan. His positivity was tested when Elijah asked, "What exactly are you up to?"

" 'Up to', Sire?" Tristan questioned trying to delay having to conjure up an acceptable response to Elijah's original inquiry.

Elijah's eyes grew dark. "Do not test my patience Tristan. When I ask you a question answer it immediately."

Tristan bowed his head and apologized. "Forgive me again, I beg you. I do not understand what you are asking Sire."

"I'm asking why you feel the need to explore this compound, including the private rooms to which you were refused access?"

Tristan lied to his king once again. It hardly mattered at this point, he was so far in over his head. "I...I was hoping to find something personal, of yours."

It was a believable lie. Despite his mistrust Elijah felt sorry for him as he had done many times in the past, and commented, "I'm sure it is quite difficult for you."

"Thank you Sire. It is torturous, I must admit." That was a rare honest admission. But while there once was a time when his heart would soar when Elijah took pity on him, now it only made Tristan more angry. He was the embodiment of the old adage of a thin line between love and hate. For while he loved his king more than anything or anyone, he hated Elijah with an equal passion.

* * *

"I don't trust those Strix," Marcel confessed to Klaus as they made their way through the streets of the French Quarter. "But I have to admit they're helping us cover a lot of ground quickly."

"We don't even know what we're looking for," Rebekah complained. "This weapon might not be an arrow at all."

"Well it's a starting point," Klaus replied. "At least we can feel as if we're doing something instead of waiting for this prophecy to descend upon us."

"How could it even be possible for a weapon to exist that would kill our Sire?" Marcel questioned. "I thought all the white oak had been destroyed?"

"It has," Klaus told him. "After our mother turned father and Elijah she burned the white oak tree to the ground. She saved one piece which she fashioned into a stake, but Elijah used that to kill our father and it burned with him. I can't understand how any wood survived."

Rebekah's next comment was so off-the-cuff, so nonchalant, but it's impact was the exact opposite. "Maybe some wood was taken off the tree before the spell was cast, but of course that would make it no threat to Elijah."

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with wide eyes. "Sister, that is exactly what happened. Don't you remember?"

Rebekah stopped too, as did Marcel, and she searched her memory.

Klaus aided her. "You used to be so afraid of thunderstorms..."

* * *

Elijah led Tristan into his study and began searching through one of his bookshelves. "Perhaps a book I have long-held and read hundreds of times?"

Tristan surveyed the room while responding. "You are too kind to me, Sire. I would treasure one of your books." His eyes fell on Elijah's desk and there he saw what he'd been searching for. Being careful to not alert Elijah to his movements, he slowly stepped closer and took the object in his hand. He was just able to put it in his shirt pocket, concealing it under his suit coat, before Elijah turned around.

"You may keep this book," his king said, handing it over.

Tristan took it with a trembling hand. "Thank you, Sire. This day will long be remembered by me as one of the most important of my life."

* * *

"Brother!" Klaus called out as he and Rebekah returned to the compound. He had commanded Marcel to continue searching the Quarter with the Strix, and to not let on that they had figured out what the weapon really was.

Elijah appeared on the balcony above. Tristan and Trevor were in their respective bedrooms. The siblings both looked up and then motioned for him to come down. He sped down to join them. "What's wrong?"

"We know what the weapon is," Klaus told him in a quiet voice. "Rather, we know what will be made into a weapon." Elijah listened intently and he continued. "Before we were turned, when we were young, Rebekah used to become very afraid every time there was a storm."

Elijah looked to his sister and said, "I remember."

"And Klaus wanted to comfort me so he made me a toy horse to hold when I slept," Rebekah interjected.

"I remember that as well, you carved it from wood," Elijah looked back to Klaus.

"That is correct. And I got that wood from the white oak tree."

"But that was before the spell, before I was turned. How could it be dangerous to me?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus offered a possible answer. "I know mother was a powerful witch, but couldn't another witch spell any wood from that tree and make it a weapon that could be used against you?"

Elijah realized that made perfect sense. He also understood that he'd been had by Tristan. With dread in his voice, and already knowing the answer, he asked his brother, "Niklaus, where is the last place you saw that wooden horse?"

"I gave it to Hope soon after she was born. Perhaps Hayley took it when they left to go to the Bayou?"

Elijah solemnly shook his head. "No, she did not. She had it in her hand a few days ago and came into my study to talk to me. I remember she put in on my desk and left it there while she and I made love. I did not think about whether she picked it up again when she left the room. But just a short while ago Tristan DuMartel and I were in that study. I foolishly looked for a book to give to him, to provide a respite from his illness. And while I was turned away he must have seen the horse and taken it."

"But he didn't know what form the weapon would take either, right?" Rebekah asked. "Sophie said the vision didn't show it."

Elijah shook his head again. "Tristan has lied from the moment he arrived here this morning. Somehow, the vision encased in that medallion did not show the wooden horse, but I have no doubt he knew exactly what he was looking for. He knew as soon as I discovered he was in New Orleans I would have him brought before me. And then he would have the opportunity to search for it here."

"That deceitful cur!" Niklaus growled. "I will show him what happens to those who lie to our king and turn against our kind!"

"Tristan Du Martel!" Elijah bellowed upwards. Tristan did not emerge from his room, but Trevor did and sped to the railing. He looked down over the balcony and questioned, "Sire?"

"Check his room, quickly," Elijah ordered. Trevor flashed down the hall and opened the door to the guest room. He emerged a moment later and was downstairs near his sovereign's side in just seconds more. "He's gone."

"Of course he is," Elijah replied.

"But the rest of the Strix are still out searching with Marcel," Klaus informed Elijah. "Where could he have gone?"

It all became crystal-clear for Elijah and he filled the others in. "His witch isn't dead, she is here in New Orleans. He's bringing her the horse, and she will spell it and fashion it into arrow heads. He will remain in hiding until he is able to lure me somewhere and shoot me using a cross-bow."

"But killing you would mean killing everyone in your sire line. And that means all vampires all over the world would die, including Tristan and his Strix. Why would he do that?" Rebekah asked.

Her words gave Elijah pause. "You're right. Even he isn't that insane."

Klaus interjected, "Perhaps his goal is not to kill you. If the weapon could be spelled for that, it could also be spelled to render you unconscious."

Elijah thought that made a lot of sense. "And he lied to his Strix and only told them someone has a weapon that can kill me. If he puts me to sleep perhaps it would aleviate his suffering."

Klaus declared their next course of action. "I will call Marcel to bring the Strix back here. We will find DuMartel and his witch and we will ensure that he is the one who goes into a permanent sleep!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Nine

New Allegiances

Klaus called Marcel and gave him new instructions. His vampires were to search for Tristan DuMartel and his witch, but the Strix were to return to the compound. Elijah wanted to look each of them in eye and determine who could be trusted, and who needed to die. It was clear that Aya was next in line to be the group's leader, so when they arrived he confronted her first.

"You have been deceived by your master and now you must decide where your loyalties lie," he began.

"Deceived, Sire?" Aya could feel it was the truth, but still wanted to hear it spelled out.

"Tristan came here with a plan which benefits him and him alone," Elijah continued. "He was never worried about my safety or that of our kind. He intends to harm me himself"

"But...but how?" Lucien piped up. "If there really is a weapon that can kill you, he couldn't use it. It would wipe us all out!"

Elijah shot him a withering glare. "I was not addressing you."

Lucien shrunk back and lowered his head. Then Elijah answered his inquiry while speaking directly to Aya. "He does not want to kill me. He wants to render me unconscious, to put me into a permanent sleep."

Aya nodded her head, it all made so much sense. "Thinking that would free him from his sickness; But that would require a witch to spell the weapon...oh no."

"Precisely," Elijah confirmed her suspicion. "His witch must still be alive and in New Orleans."

"Let us search for them," Aya implored. "We know what this witch looks like, and perhaps she or even Tristan would trust us enough to show themselves."

Elijah shook his head, "He'll trust none of you now. And I'm not sure I can trust you either."

Aya stared deeply into his eyes and Elijah was grateful his wife was not present. "I understand you can compel other vampires, Sire."

"I can."

"Then compel me to tell you the truth and you will see that I can be trusted. And Lucien and the others can as well. We are loyal to our king."

"No Vervain?" Klaus quipped; "Tristan took the precaution."

"I don't even know what Vervain is," Aya replied honestly, having never before met an Original who could compel her.

Elijah maintained eye contact and did as she suggested. "You must tell me the truth. Will you be loyal to me and my cause, even betraying your sire if required?"

"I will, Sire."

He repeated the procedure with Lucien, who also promised allegiance, and then turned his attention to the other Strix. Two of the group couldn't promise to be loyal and Klaus dispatched with them instantly. Aya cringed as her comrades fell, but said nothing. She now would live in service of her king and no one else.

Klaus chimed in and reminded her that their reprieve would be short-lived. "You do know of course, that when we find Tristan and kill him you will die anyway, as will anyone else in his sire line."

Aya and Lucien looked at each other. How could they have forgotten that fundamental fact? Elijah interjected, addressing the entire group of Strix. "How many of you were sired by Tristan?" Aya and Lucien of course raised their hands, as did nine others, leaving only three who belonged to a different sire line.

"Such a shame," Klaus said with a smirk on his face. Aya stepped closer to Elijah, who had moved away from the group to watch his brother dispatch with those who couldn't promise loyalty. She knelt down in front of him and he looked down upon her. "Sire, I beg you to spare our lives."

Klaus kept putting in his two cents. "He can't because he's going to kill that traitor once he finds him!"

Elijah looked up and at his brother. "Don't speak for me."

Klaus' smile left his face. "You can't possibly be considering sparing DuMartel's life, again!"

Elijah's darkening eyes indicated his displeasure, as did his words. "Are you talking back to me, Niklaus?"

Klaus wanted to continue voicing his objections to the path Elijah was clearly about to choose. But he knew to do so would only incur his brother's wrath and distract him from the mission at hand. "I apologize Sire," he said instead. "I did not mean to contradict you."

Aya looked up at the king with a hopeful face as Lucien and the other Strix held their breath. Elijah paused for a moment and then indicated that she should rise to her feet. "I will not make any promises at this point. But, my inclination is to subdue Tristan and then determine the best punishment."

Aya started to thank him but he cut her off. "His crimes warrant execution, that is a given. But since you all would also pay with your lives although you have done nothing but follow your sire's instructions…" His voice trailed off indicating he did not wish them all to die. Aya knew she could get no more assurance than that at the current time. "Sire, we are very grateful that you hope to show us mercy."

Elijah acknowledged her with a nod of his head and then sent everyone off to continue the search with a wave of his hand. Klaus lingered behind.

"Are you still angry with me?" He cautiously asked.

"That depends. Are you about to continue lecturing me?" Elijah retorted.

"Not lecture, advise. That is what I'm supposed to do, is it not?"

"Fine," Elijah conceded. "What is your advice?"

"You cannot let DuMartel live after what he's done, what he is still trying to do. His crimes are too great."

"I agree about his crimes as I stated earlier. But if I kill him, I kill many others. And who knows how many of his progeny exist in Europe?" Elijah explained.

"So how can we be certain he won't come after you again? Compulsion doesn't last forever," Klaus asked.

"There must be another way," Elijah stated. "And once we find him, we'll figure out what that way is."


	10. Chapter 10

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Ten

The Trap

It was the following evening when Marcel stopped in at the compound to give Elijah an update. "No sign of DuMartel or his witch yet, Sire. But I have Sophie Devareux and her witches on the case too."

"Good thinking," Elijah stated. "They might have a way to find one of their own easier than we could. How are the Strix behaving?"

"They're cooperating. I've paired each of them up with my guys so we can keep an eye on them."

"Good idea there too," Elijah complimented him. Marcel smiled at his king. "Thank you Sire."

They were interrupted by Elijah's cell phone ringing, as well as by his wife entering the compound. Elijah looked at her with raised eyebrows while answering the phone without looking at the call screen. "Yes?"

"Brother it is I, Kol."

"Brother."

"I am on my way to your home from the airport. I just landed."

"Landed? In New Orleans?" Elijah was stunned.

"Yes, I want to be there to help. I found out something very concerning. DuMartel's witch flew to America around the same time he did."

"We assumed as much," Elijah told him. "When you get here I'll fill you in on everything we've discovered." He hung up the call and then gave his wife his full attention. "What are you doing here?"

Hayley looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I live here...as your wife remember?"

Elijah ignored her sarcasm. "I thought we agreed you and Hope would go to the Bayou?"

"No, we agreed that I would take Hope to the Bayou and that Jackson would keep her there and keep her safe. My place is by your side."

"Apparently everyone feels that way," Elijah told her, realizing it was futile to argue. "Kol will be here soon."

"Your brother from Europe? Well it will be nice to meet him despite the circumstances," Hayley commented.

"I'm going to head back out," Marcel interjected. Elijah nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_

When Kol arrived at the Mikaelson compound he found the courtyard empty, except for the king's manservant Trevor who greeted him with a bow. "My Lord Kol."

"Where is my brother?" Kol asked, not bothering to greet the underling in return.

"He had to go out."

"Out? Out where? There's a lunatic with a powerful witch out there wanting to harm him, where did he go?" Kol asked with alarm.

"Well My Lord, he received a phone call..."

* * *

 _Thirty minutes earlier_

Hayley had gone upstairs leaving Elijah and Trevor in the courtyard. Elijah's phone rang and he retrieved it from his suit coat pocket. He looked at the call screen and did not recognize the number. Normally he would have handed the phone to his servant to deal with the telemarketer or stranger, but due to the current situation he answered the call.

"Yes?"

"Elijah, this is Jackson. Hayley asked me to take Hope..."

Elijah interrupted, his concern level at its peak. "Yes, out to the Bayou; What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to call and alarm her," Jackson told him in a strained voice.

"Jackson, is Hope all right?"

"She is for now, but I need you to get here right away. I've gotten threatening calls."

"I'm on my way," Elijah told him hanging up on the call. He looked at Trevor and was about to command him to not tell Hayley where he'd gone. Then he thought better of it and grabbed his servant by the face. He stared into Trevor's eyes and compelled him, "Do not tell Hayley about that phone call or where I've gone." Trevor had no choice but to reply, "Yes Sire."

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_

"Well My Lord, he received a phone call from Jackson and then ran out."

"Who the bloody hell is 'Jackson'?" Kol angrily inquired, wondering how his brother could be so reckless.

"One of my subjects," a female voice answered his question from the balcony above.

Kol looked up. "Ah, my beautiful sister-in-law I presume?"

Hayley sped down to stand in front of him. "I'm Hayley, and you're Kol right?"

Kol nodded his head. "Let's save the extended greetings for later, shall we? Why would one of your subjects call our king?"

Hayley immediately started to panic and looked at Trevor. "Jackson called Elijah? And then he left, didn't he?"

Trevor stared blankly at her and did not respond. "Answer your queen, you ingrate!" Kol ordered.

Trevor's mouth opened but no words came out. "He's been compelled," Hayley concluded. "Which means Jackson called Elijah because he didn't want to worry me. Which means it's about Hope!"

"Where would Elijah have gone?" Kol asked.

"I know exactly where," Hayley replied. "Come with me. Trevor, you stay here."

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson stood alone in a clearing in the woods. The evening air filled with a symphony of frogs and he listened intently for the sound of approaching footsteps. Eventually he heard them, looked into the darkness, and stated, "I'm here, what are these threats you spoke of?"

There was no reply, only a clicking sound. An arrow hit Elijah in the chest. He stood there calmly for a moment and then pulled the arrow out, patiently waiting for the other party in the woods to show himself. A moment later Tristan DuMartel did just that, walking towards his king holding a cross bow in his hand.

"It didn't work," he lamented, despondent. "Why didn't it work?"

"You're not the only one with witch friends," Elijah reminded him.

"A protection spell," Tristan surmised.

"That's right. Did you really think I'd be so stupid as to come out here alone without one?"

Tristan shook his head. "Not really. I think you are a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"You do realize you are about to die, don't you?" Elijah stated, although he had no intention of killing Tristan at that moment.

"Probably, but my witch does have Jackson and Hope under her control."

Elijah contradicted him, "She did."

Tristan started shaking, but from rage not his illness. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, _my_ witch and her coven located your witch and retrieved Hope and Jackson right before I came out here. Your witch is now in our hands." Elijah started walking towards Tristan. "I could have tolerated your annoying obsession with me forever if you didn't make the colossal mistake of coming here and going after my family. I could even have understood you wanting to put me to sleep to alleviate your suffering, not that I would have allowed you do so. But I warned you not to involve my family and you did it anyway. And I said you live and die by my will, and now you will be punished Tristan DuMartel."

Tristan stood trembling, watching with tear-filled eyes as his king came closer. He knew his end was at hand but also knew his mission would be complete. His suffering would finally stop.


	11. Chapter 11

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Eleven

A Plan Fulfilled

When Hayley and Kol arrived near Jackson's family home in the Bayou they noted the eerie silence purveying the area. Hayley sped into the house and found no one. Her cell phone rang, and she pulled it from her pocket and looked the screen. She almost fainted with relief seeing Jackson's name and quickly answered the call. "Is Hope with you? Is she all right?"

Jackson explained that they had been under the control of DuMartel's witch, but that Sophie Devareux and the French Quarter witches found them and everything was fine. "But Hayley, she made me call Elijah and lure him to the Bayou. I don't know what else she did, I'm sorry."

Hayley assured him she wasn't upset, hung up, and then looked around. She began using her wolf-senses to search the air. She could smell her husband's scent on the breeze. "He's here. Call for help."

Kol took out his phone and called Klaus. "Brother, I'm in the Bayou with Hayley. Yes, I'm here. I'll explain later. We need everyone out to Jackson's house. Elijah is here somewhere, in grave danger."

* * *

By the time reinforcements arrived Hayley had already located Elijah. She knelt beside his still body which was laying on the ground, holding his hand in one of hers. In the other, she held the white oak arrow that had struck him. Klaus was the first to reach the scene and Kol immediately filled him in on the little they knew, dispensing with the formalities of a sibling reunion.

"DuMartel's witch lured Elijah out here via a coerced phone call from Jackson the werewolf. Sometime after that call, our brother engaged the New Orleans witch Sophie Devareux who by then, along with the rest of her coven, apparently had located DuMartel's witch. They rescued Hope and Jackson and have the foreign witch under lock and key. There was obviously a confrontation between Elijah and DuMartel, and Our Sire snapped the traitor's neck." He motioned to Tristan's motionless form on the ground near Elijah's.

Klaus was confused. "If the witch was captured and Elijah handled DuMartel, why is our brother lying comatose in the dirt?"

"That's a bloody good question," Rebekah chimed in, joining the group with her husband Marcel at her side. "Hello brother," she added, giving Kol a peck on the cheek. Kol smiled at her despite the disturbing situation. "Hello, my beautiful sister." Rebekah made a quick introduction of Kol to Marcel, and the two vampires shook hands.

"Let's get him home and see if we can get some answers out of that witch," Klaus decided. Everyone agreed that was a good course of action, not that anyone other than Hayley would have a voice in the matter. Hayley was anxious to get to Hope and get home her as well. Kol and Klaus hurried over to Elijah and lifted him up. Either Original brother could have carried the king himself, but doing it together seemed very appropriate.

"Don't forget our friend," Klaus instructed Marcel as they walked away. He went over and picked up Tristan's limp form. He and Rebekah then followed their family members out of the clearing.

* * *

Marcel Gerard, the Strix, and the New Orleans vampires held vigil in the courtyard of the Mikaelson family compound. Their king was asleep upstairs in his bedroom, and they didn't know when, or if, he would awaken. Standing guard on the balcony overlooking the courtyard was the king's loyal servant, Trevor. At Elijah's side in the room was his queen Hayley, who kept one eye on her child in her crib and the other on her husband. She too worried he would never wake up. Had Tristan DuMartel achieved his ultimate goal?

Across the French Quarter, the New Orleans witches and the rest of the Mikaelson family gathered in Marcel's warehouse with their two prisoners. Tristan had already awoken and found himself restrained in a magical circle. The witch who had helped him concoct and carry out his plan was held as well, with powerful spelled manacles on her wrists and chains fastening her to a chair.

Klaus asked Sophie Deveraux to put another spell on Tristan, one that would render him mute. He didn't want to be interrupted while interrogating the witch. Tristan could only stand and silently watch what was to unfold.

"Your plan has been partially successful," Klaus began addressing Tristan's accomplice while his brother and sister stood by his side. "Our king lies unconscious in his bed. But you and your co-conspirator are now our prisoners, so you have really gained nothing."

The witch smiled at him and Klaus sized her up. She was tall, slender, and fair, not unlike himself. Rebekah studied her as well and couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about her.

"My plan has been totally successful," the witch replied. "However, Tristan's has not." She looked at the other prisoner with some pity. "While it's true Elijah is now asleep, that will not have any affect on your illness Tristan. I misled you on that front."

Tristan's eyes grew wide as she continued, now addressing Klaus again. "You see, Tristan's goal was to put Elijah into a permanent sleep, believing he would no longer suffer from his severe sire-bond illness. Then he hoped he could find a way to stay with his king again."

"I don't know what our Sire intends to do with him, or why you lied to him for that matter," Klaus admitted. "But I can assure you that you will die at the end of all this for your part in this scheme. It's only a matter of how you will die, and that depends on whether you help us or not."

The witch smiled again. "I'm not going to die, at least not by any of your hands."

"And why would you think that?" Klaus wondered out loud.

"I'm too powerful for you to get the better of me. But also because, brother Niklaus, you would not kill your own sister."

Klaus looked at Rebekah and Kol. They all wondered what this crazy woman was talking about.

She continued. "I often wondered why none of you went looking for me. How could you know that your aunt took away your sister and never want to find her? But then after hundreds and hundreds of years I found out the truth. You thought I was dead. You were told that I had died."

Rebekah gasped. "Freya?"

Freya looked at her. "Yes sister Rebekah, it is I."


	12. Chapter 12

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Twelve

All in the Family

Kol shook his head and spoke as Klaus stared at Freya in shock. "That's impossible. You're a witch, not a vampire. You couldn't have lived for a thousand years!"

"That would be true, brother Kol, but our aunt Daliah was a very powerful witch. She would put us into stasis for hundreds of years allowing us to continue to live."

Klaus snapped out of his surprised state and asked, "You said she 'was' a powerful witch. Is she dead now?"

Freya nodded her head. "I finally bested her. I am now more powerful than she was."

"Not so powerful," Klaus reminded her, pointing at the members of the New Orleans Coven. "These witches bested you."

"No they didn't. I'm exactly where I wanted to be."

She looked at the other prisoner again and apologized. "You see Tristan, I never cared about helping you with your plan. I only wanted to ensure the white oak couldn't be used to kill anyone in my family."

"You betrayed your lover?" Rebekah asked.

"We were never lovers," Freya replied looking at her sister, her face displaying her disgust with the very idea.

"Ah, another lie from Mr. DuMartel," Klaus stated. Then he asked Freya, "But why put Elijah to sleep and how did you accomplish that anyway?"

Freya seemed nervous as she answered, "I…I was afraid of how he would react to seeing me, to my being alive. Tristan told me Elijah was cold and unforgiving. And if he, your king, rejected me, the rest of you would have as well. If I had a chance to speak to all of you first, you could help him accept me. As for the how, I spelled Tristan so that anyone in our family who harmed him would go into a deep sleep. I assumed that Elijah would do something to him in the Bayou."

"Our brother is nothing like Tristan described," Rebekah declared throwing a angry glare in his direction. "He is fair and full of mercy, otherwise Tristan would already be dead."

"I'm glad to hear that," Freya replied, feeling more secure about how things would turn out.

"Wait a minute," Sophie interjected. "I put a protection spell on Elijah myself. So how did your magic affect him at all?"

Freya looked to her and explained. "As I said, I was trained by a very powerful witch. The arrow that hit Elijah was harmless. No offense, but your spells have no effect on my magic." Sophie and the other witches were quite unnerved by that answer.

Kol then interjected. "Aren't we skipping an obvious step here? How do we know she actually is our sister?"

"She is," Rebekah stated and Freya smiled at her. "I can feel it."

"Well feelings aren't enough proof for me," Kol stated. "Nor I," Klaus agreed.

"As I just explained," Freya spoke in her own defense, "the spell I put on Tristan would affect anyone in our family that harmed him. To do that, I used my blood. It wouldn't have worked if we weren't close relatives."

Klaus looked at Sophie who nodded her head. "That's right. She must be related to you if that's the spell she enacted."

"Prove it to us," Klaus insisted, turning his head to face Freya again. She nodded and told Sophie, "Take my blood and Klaus' and do a relation spell. You do know how to do that, right?"

Sophie was not amused by the dig. "Of course I do. You might be a thousand years old and super powerful but we are the witches of New Orleans. We're no slouches."

Freya regretted offending her. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you are more than capable at the craft. Please forgive my arrogance. If you'd known Daliah, you'd understand why I am this way."

Sophie nodded her head indicated she would forgive her, although internally she felt as if it would take time to actually get there. She proceeded to take blood from both Freya and Klaus, and then had another witch retrieve a white plate from the warehouse's kitchen. She put both samples on opposite edges of the plate and then place it on a table. The Mikaelson's gathered around as she chanted the appropriate incantation. In moments, the two blood pools started moving towards each other, eventually mingling in the center of the plate. Sophie looked up at the family. "She's telling the truth. She is your sister."

"Take off those chains!" Rebekah exclaimed, wanting desperately to hold her long-lost sibling in her arms. While she'd never known Freya, she'd heard about her sister throughout her childhood. She loved her brothers, but often wondered what it would be like to have a sister and not be the only girl in the family.

"Not so fast!" Klaus yelled in response, not that Sophie or any other witch was making a move to release Freya from her bonds. "What about Elijah?"

"I will, of course, wake him up right away," Freya promised. "But please, explain things to him and ask him to welcome me into the family. If he refuses, I don't know what I'll do."

"And what about him?" Klaus asked her, motioning towards Tristan.

"His fate is up to his king," Freya admitted. "I will not interfere in whatever Elijah decides. And I swear I will tell him the whole story of how I apparently came to be in league with his enemy. Oh and by the way…" She paused to easily break the shackles that held her with a quick flick of each wrist… "I don't need any help with these chains, sister."

Tristan, enraged, strained against the barrier which held him and his non-functioning vocal chords. Rather than playing the game and achieving his own ends, in turned out he was the one who'd been played.


	13. Chapter 13

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Thirteen

The King Awakens

Niklaus retrieved Hayley from her bedroom vigil and brought her into Elijah's study, leaving Trevor to watch the king and Hope. There, she found Rebekah, Kol, and a human stranger. Klaus introduced them to each other. "This is Elijah's queen Hayley, and Hayley, this is Elijah's sister Freya." Hayley was immediately confused. "His sister? I didn't know he had another sister."

"Neither did he," Freya explained. "They all thought I had died as a child."

"Oh, well I'm happy to meet you and that you're not really dead," Hayley replied, still perplexed at why she was meeting another member of the Mikaelson family at this moment of crisis. Klaus answered her unspoken question. "As you can no doubt tell, Freya is human. She is also a witch…"

Hayley's eyes grew wide and her anger began to rise. "You're Tristan's witch? You're the reason my husband is in a coma? You kidnapped my daughter?"

"You might want to explain things to her, and do it quickly," Rebekah advised her sister. "Hayley, like our brother, is a hybrid. And, she can control when she turns into a wolf."

Freya understood the urgency and told Hayley, "I will tell you all the full story when Elijah is awake. But I promise you, I would never have harmed him or let anyone else do it either. He will be fine when he wakes. And as for my niece Hope, I was very careful and she did not suffer at any point. I only used one spell on Jackson so he would call Elijah and lure him to the Bayou."

Hayley seemed to accept her at her word and looked at Klaus, "Where is Tristan anyway?"

"Held prisoner by the witches of New Orleans. He's not going anywhere."

Hayley was momentarily satisfied with both their responses. She turned back to Freya. "You will wake him up, right now." Freya smiled at her sister-in-law. "I will, gladly."

* * *

Hayley moved Hope to another room before they all rejoined Elijah in the bedroom. Freya removed a vial from her pocket and opened the top. "What is that?" Hayley asked.

"The antidote to the sleeping spell," Freya answered.

"That you put on the arrow," Hayley commented.

"No, apparently when Elijah snapped Tristan's neck it activated the spell," Klaus interjected. "But speaking of that arrow, where is it Hayley?"

"Right here," she replied, retrieving it from under Elijah's pillow and handing it to Klaus.

"And where is the rest?" Klaus then asked Freya.

"I destroyed it, I swear. Give me that piece and I'll get rid of it now," she requested, putting the top back on the vial and putting it back in her pocket. Klaus handed her the arrow, and she dispatched with it quickly, leaving a trail of smoke wafting into the air.

"Do you promise there is no more white oak, nothing left that could harm us?" Klaus inquired.

Freya nodded her head. "The horse was the only piece I saw in my vision. I'll tell you more about that when Elijah is awake. So if there are no other matters left…"

"I wonder if your spell prevented the red door from opening," Hayley mused.

Freya was confused. "Red door; Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"I'll explain it to you sometime," Rebekah offered. "Hopefully you won't find about it before that. Please wake him."

Freya retrieved the antidote from her pocket again and walked over to her brother's bedside. She studied his handsome face. "Hello brother Elijah, it's been a long time." Then, she opened the vial and poured the remedy onto his lips.

* * *

Elijah opened his eyes with a start. He sat up and realized he was home and in his own bed. "Careful, Sire!" Trevor exclaimed, moving towards him. "He's fine," Hayley stated, looking closely at her husband to be sure that he was OK.

He was calm, and relieved to see her, but unsure of what had happened to him. "You're home with your family," she informed him.

Elijah looked around and saw that Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were there as well. He did not see Tristan DuMartel. "Tristan…did you kill him?"

"No Sire, we did not, per your instructions," Klaus replied. Elijah was relieved. He was still unsure how to deal with Tristan without harming any of his progeny. "Sophie Deveraux has him trussed up for us. You've got plenty of time to decide how to punish him."

The king nodded his head with approval, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "And what about his witch? I hope she's 'trussed up' as well." His siblings and wife all looked at each other, and Hayley decided he'd take the news better from her. "Not exactly. But she is here. She woke you up and is now waiting to see you."

Elijah was now even more confused. "See me?"

"It's complicated," Hayley continued. "Apparently, she's someone you used to know."

"A witch I knew in Europe?" Elijah searched his memory.

"You'll never recall her unless we tell you who she is," Klaus interjected. "But you did know her when you were very, very young..."

* * *

"Freya is alive?" Elijah was incredulous. "How is that possible?"

"She'll explain everything to you, to all of us," Hayley told him. "But first, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. That arrow did nothing to me. It was only when I snapped that traitor's neck that I fell, at least I assume that's what happened."

"That is what happened," Klaus informed him. "Apparently our sister didn't put any sort of spell on the arrow, but did put one on Tristan. If anyone who shared her bloodline hurt him, or attempted to hurt him, they would fall into a coma. She assumed you'd be the one to do it since she lured you out to the Bayou."

"She wanted to protect him?" Elijah asked, feeling betrayed by the sister they'd only just found again.

"She wanted to protect herself," Rebekah took up for her sibling. "Tristan had filled her head with lies about you. He told her that you wouldn't accept her, and therefore none of us would. She thought if she could win us all over first we could convince you to welcome her to the family."

Elijah was furious. "Of all his crimes that might be the worst. I will always be here for my family."

Rebekah, Hayley, Klaus, and Kol all smiled and looked from him to each other.

"We know that brother," Klaus reminded him. "Always and forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Fourteen

Acceptance

Elijah entered his study and Freya whipped around at the sound of the door opening. She had been surveying her brother's extensive book collection, which she happily realized contained their mother's grimoires.

She stared at her brother, remembering when he was a baby and when she was torn from his life. She could tell by his expression that their siblings had filled him in, and that he believed she was indeed his long-lost sister. "Hello brother Elijah," she greeted him. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."

"I believed you were dead my entire life," he told her. "Mother told father and all of us that you had succumbed to plague. I knew father was a cruel bastard, but I never suspected that mother was as well."

Freya wanted to cry with gratitude at his words and obvious acceptance of her. "I don't blame you brother, but I don't understand how mother could have given me away. Aunt Daliah told me she did it to settle some dispute between then, but wouldn't tell me what that dispute was. Daliah wanted me to increase her own power. She could tell I had inherited mother's magic even when I was very young. I'll spare you the gruesome details of how she used me over the years."

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that," Elijah replied. "But why did you get involved with Tristan DuMartel? Why didn't you just reach out to us once you were free of Daliah?"

"Perhaps I should explain it to all of you together?"

Elijah nodded his head. "That's fine. But first," he opened his arms, "come give your little brother a hug."

Freya couldn't stop the tears pouring from her eyes and launched herself into her brother's embrace.

* * *

Back with the others, Freya began her tale. "After I got free of Daliah, an experience I'd rather not relive, I found myself in Bulgaria and finally able to search for my family. I did know from our aunt that you had all been turned into vampires. She must have somehow kept in touch with mother up until her death. But when I performed a locator spell using my blood, which should have shown me where my family was, it was hampered by those you have all sired. I got results from all over the world. So, I found a local coven of witches in and joined up with them. I didn't show them the full extent of my powers, but they were still very impressed with my skills. They told me about a vampire who had come to them seeking help with his sire-bond illness. They asked me to try to help him."

"Why did they care about helping a vampire?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently he had threatened them when they told him they couldn't help him. They were afraid he would come back and kill them all. I agreed to see him thinking he might be able to help me find you. Once I met him and heard his story I knew he was the key to getting back to my family. He told me all about you Elijah. How he loved you, how he hated you, how he wanted to destroy you but couldn't without destroying himself and all the vampires."

"What about the prophecy, the vision?" Klaus asked.

"I took a blood sample from him under the pretense of finding a cure for his illness. I didn't think there would be a cure, and I confirmed that after working on it for a while. There'd be no way to break him free from you, Elijah, without severing the bond to all you have sired. And I certainly wasn't going to tell him that and give him any other ideas. But during that time, being exposed to his blood, I began to have visions. After all, Mikaelson blood did run through his veins too."

"A double-dose," Kol chimed in; "Elijah's and mine."

Freya nodded her head, "And the vision was very strong. I saw the white-oak horse in your house. I knew, also from Daliah, that the white-oak tree had been used to turn Elijah into the first vampire."

"Second, after father," Elijah corrected her.

"Right," Freya continued. "I didn't know if that horse had been carved before or after mother's spell so I was afraid you were all in danger. I also saw you standing in the woods in the Bayou, and I saw you get shot with an arrow and fall. I then saw all the other vampires fall, including Tristan. If I hadn't intervened, someone, someday, would have used that wood to kill you. I figured the quickest way to get to you would be to play along with Tristan. I told him the white oak, properly spelled, could be used to kill you, but that if I spelled it to put you to sleep he would be cured. He decided to go to New Orleans and tell you only that you could be killed. The rest you know."

"You practically handed him to us on a silver-platter," Klaus said. "Why?"

"He was very clear," Freya answered. "He wanted to put Elijah to sleep and then do whatever was necessary, with my help, to get the rest of you out of the way."

"Out of the way?" Hayley didn't understand. "If he thought his sickness would go away why would he still want to be around Elijah?"

"Even if the physical symptoms were gone he still had a psychological need to be near his king. I would guess you all feel that need."

Hayley nodded her head. Of course she felt that way, but for different reasons. Elijah's siblings all realized it was probably the truth for all of them in varying degrees. Their Sire was part of their souls. Kol spoke up. "I have to admit that even though Finn and I live on the other side of the world, we both find ourselves thinking about you often Elijah. Not that we don't think of Klaus and Rebekah too, but it's different with you."

Freya continued. "He wouldn't have rested until he achieved his goal one way or another. I thought it best to make him think I was helping him. What are you going to do with him now brother?"

"I still haven't decided," Elijah replied. "I can't kill him because that would also kill all his progeny. And that is not fair or just."

Freya had a suggestion. "As I mentioned earlier, I could break the sire link between him and those he turned."

"Is that even possible?" Elijah was surprised at the suggestion.

"I'd have to do some research, but I'm confident it's possible. And if not, we can find a way to permanently imprison him somehow."

"Do your research," Elijah instructed. "If it is an option, I'll give him the choice. Die for his crimes, or live and suffer forever. I believe I know what he'll choose."


	15. Chapter 15

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Fifteen

Reckoning

After several days of studying her mother's grimoires and other books, Freya determined how the sire-link could be broken. Elijah, Klaus, and Trevor went to see Tristan DuMartel, who was still held in a magical circle in Marcel's warehouse. Elijah studied his prisoner. The vampire was clearly blood-starved and partially desiccated. "Get him some blood," Elijah instructed his servant. Trevor reluctantly went to the kitchen to retrieve a bag. If it were up to him, he'd let DuMartel starve for all eternity.

Once the blood had been tossed into the circle and consumed, Tristan tried to address his king. He still could not speak. "I had the witches silence him so I could speak to our sister without interruption," Klaus informed Elijah.

Klaus looked around for the witch who was on guard to assure the boundary spell wouldn't be disturbed. "Can you let him speak now?"

The witch nodded his head and approached the others. He uttered an incantation, waved his hand, and then walked away again. Tristan felt his vocal chords release and the first hoarse words he said were a thanks to his king.

"I appreciate the blood, Sire."

"It's a horrible feeling isn't it, to be blood-starved?" Elijah asked, remembering the tale Trevor had recounted about Tristan doing that very thing to a female vampire.

Tristan nodded his head. "Almost as horrible as how much I need you."

"Your illness wasn't your fault but how you chose to deal with it was," Elijah replied. "If you hadn't attacked others you could have stayed nearby me forever. Trevor here has been at my side for a thousand years."

"You're comparing me to your servant?" Tristan spat out the words. "Your servant? I was a nobleman before your brother sank his fangs into my neck!"

"You are addressing your king!" Klaus bellowed. "We are all his servants no matter what we were before!"

"Not to mention you asked Kol to turn you," Elijah reminded him, not bothering to get angry at his insolence. "And why was that? Because when you realized there was a creature more powerful than you, you had to become one of them."

Tristan nodded his head. "That's right. I wasn't going to live in fear of monsters, or die at one's hand. And then I met you. I remember the evening when My Lord Kol brought me to your home. I started feeling nauseous before we'd even walked in the door. And when you were there in front of me I was shaking so badly I couldn't even stand."

"I remember."

"Do you remember that he removed me from your presence after only a few moments?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, and he said that you calmed down a bit once you were in another room," Elijah commented.

Tristan scoffed, "A bit and not more than a bit, believe me. I haven't had a moment's peace since that night."

"And I've always felt badly about that," Elijah admitted. "And I put up with a lot of bad and dangerous behavior from you because of it. But I can no longer pity you, or grant you forgiveness."

"But you can't kill me without killing Aya, Lucien and the others," Tristan reminded him. "I'll go away and you'll never see me again."

Elijah scoffed, "As if I would believe that promise. As for killing you without harming others, my sister Freya can make it possible."

Tristan was incensed at the sound of her name. "That bitch played me for a fool."

Klaus wanted to rip out his heart for insulting their sister but Elijah held him off with a hand motion. "Our sister will bring about your punishment Tristan DuMartel. She will break your sire link and allow me to kill you without harming anyone else. Or, if you would prefer, she will permanently imprison you in a container which we will sink to the bottom of the ocean. You will remain there forever, awake and blood-starved. Your suffering will dwarf what you have experienced due to your illness. The choice of fate is up to you."

It took no time for Tristan to articulate his preferred punishment and it was just as Elijah suspected. "Kill me Sire, I beg you. Kill me now."


	16. Chapter 16

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Sixteen

Punishment and Mercy

The vampire society of New Orleans gathered in the courtyard of the Mikaelson family compound. They formed a large circle around the prisoner, Tristan DuMartel, who was unshackled and on his knees in the center. He had no energy left to fight, or flee, nor did he care to. The process of separating him from his sire line was lengthy and painful but Freya had successfully completed the task. Aya, Lucien, and the other Strix were part of the crowd awaiting the execution. They felt sorry for their former master, but were very grateful they wouldn't pay for his crimes with their own lives.

The circle momentarily opened up as the king of the vampires entered the courtyard, and then closed ranks after he'd passed through. Everyone respectfully bowed their heads. Elijah stood in front of the kneeling vampire and addressed the crowd. "The crimes for which this vampire is guilty are too numerous to mention. The most egregious is plotting to harm his king; to put me into a permanent sleep and then somehow do away with the rest of my family. If the witch he conspired with was someone other than my sister he might have succeeded. But she thwarted him and is now living here with the rest of us. Being a witch, she is obviously a human and is off-limits to all of you. Anyone who attempts to harm her is committing a crime against me and will pay for it with their lives. Is that understood?"

The entire crowd answered, "Yes Sire!"

Elijah then continued, now addressing the prisoner; "Tristan DuMartel, stand and face my judgement."

Tristan tried to get to his feet but was unable. Elijah put out his hand and Tristan looked at it with tears in his eyes. "My Sire," he whispered.

"Take my hand Tristan, for the last time."

Tristan reached up, trembling, and put his palm on top of Elijah's. Elijah tightened his grip and pulled Tristan to his feet. "I will show you one final mercy, your death will be quick." Elijah conceded, feeling sorry once again for all of Tristan's suffering. "If you wish to speak, do it now."

Tristan smiled weakly at his king. "Thank you Sire. I know now that I was wrong to blame you, to hate you as much as I love you. You were no more responsible for my illness than I was. You are a kind and just ruler, and you were right when you said I could have handled this all differently. If I had, I would have been able to stay by your side. And the truth is, I would have gladly been your servant. But my pride and arrogance got in the way." He looked around at the assembled group. "Learn from me. Be good to your king and he will be very good to you. We are a fortunate species to have such a sovereign."

His eyes returned to Elijah. "I am ready to die Sire. I welcome the freedom from my pain and from my mistakes. I only have one final request, but it's one you probably can't grant."

"What request?"

"Forgive me Sire. Forgive me for all I have done. Let me die with peace in my heart."

Everyone waited in silence as Elijah thought it over. He took several moments before answering. "I forgive your crimes and your sins, Tristan DuMartel. Die in peace." And with that, he put one hand on the back of Tristan's head and held him firmly.

"Thank you Sire, thank you." Tristan stood there trembling, with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. With their eyes locked on each other, Elijah thrust his hand into Tristan's chest and ripped out his heart. He held Tristan up for a moment and then released him. Tristan crumpled to the ground and Elijah then dropped the heart as well. He then reached into his suit breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped the blood off his hands, as was his custom, and then turned to walk away. The circle of his subjects parted once again and the vampire king left the courtyard with his family following close behind.

* * *

The following afternoon, Elijah sat behind his desk trying to catch up on the paperwork he'd been neglecting due to the recent crisis. He'd also been delayed getting to it because of an earlier family gathering to say goodbye to Kol.

"You could come back with me, sister," Kol had told Freya.

"Thank you brother, but I think I'll stay here. I promise I will come to Europe and see you and brother Finn soon."

"Thank you for coming to our aid," Elijah told Kol.

"I'll always come when any of you need me," Kol replied. "I know I've been selfish and not as involved in the family as you all would like. I will try to do better from now on. And I meant what I said, Sire. I do think of you often."

Elijah embraced him and then walked away leaving the others to say their farewells. Now, sitting behind his desk he pondered how much he loved his family and how fortunate they were to have found their sister. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come," he replied. The door opened and Aya entered. She started to close the door behind her but Elijah stopped her. "Leave it open." The last thing he needed was for his wife to walk in on a closed-door session between them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the conclusion of the story. A big thanks to TrentonTess for all her support!**

Sire Bond (The Vision)

Chapter Seventeen

An Offering to the King

"I've come to say goodbye, Sire," Aya told him.

Elijah was relieved that was her intent. He asked, "Going back to Bulgaria?"

Aya shrugged. "Maybe. The Strix have members all over Europe, I'm not sure where I'll go yet."

"Keep the Lords Kol and Finn apprised of your organization's activities," Elijah told her with a good deal of warning in his tone. "I am still not happy your group was formed without my permission or knowledge."

"I apologize for that," Aya said. "But as you know, I have not been in charge."

"You are now, so behave appropriately," Elijah retorted.

"Yes, Sire." She took a deep breath, let it out, and then continued. "I would also like to thank you again for sparing our lives. If there's anything I can do for you, to show my gratitude…"

Elijah tried not to smile, she was being so transparent. He quickly rebuked her. "Thank you for your offer, but no demonstration of gratitude is necessary. Have a nice trip."

Aya could tell she was being dismissed so she bowed her head, turned, and left the room. She walked down the stairs to the courtyard and right into Hayley, who instantly assumed Aya had been with Elijah.

"Why are you still here?" Hayley practically growled. "Your traitorous leader is dead, good riddance, and now it's your turn to disappear."

Aya gave her a sarcastic smile. "I'm surprised a queen would be so insecure about her place in her king's life."

Hayley fought to control her anger. "I'm not insecure about anything. But I can recognize a scheming female when I see one. You have nothing that Our Sire needs, believe me."

Aya admitted the truth, "He made that quite clear. Don't worry, we're all leaving."

She started to walk away but Hayley stopped her. "You will wait to be dismissed by your queen, and you will show me the proper respect before you go."

Aya turned back and looked at her. She thought of disobeying but noticed Hayley's eyes had turned yellow. Not wanting to be torn apart, she bowed her head and waited for the queen to speak again.

"You may leave," Hayley declared. Then she added, "And never return."

* * *

Elijah looked up from his desk as Hayley entered the room and shut the door behind her. He could tell her ire had been raised and knew she must have encountered Aya. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hayley lied.

Elijah smiled at her. "You're not a good liar. I can see tufts of fur on your arm." He got up from behind his desk and walked around it to face her.

Hayley wanted to slap him, but in a playful way. "Very funny. I was just making sure the Strix were all leaving."

"All? You mean you were making sure Aya was leaving. She already came by here to say goodbye and to thank me for sparing their lives."

"Oh really? So how exactly did she propose to show her gratitude?"

Elijah decided to have some fun and he shrugged while replying, "An offer of blood, sex, the usual."

"The usual?" Hayley didn't like the sound of that.

Elijah quickly clarified, "Usual, before I met you."

"So, before you met me females would offer themselves up to you on a regular basis?"

Elijah nodded, enjoying egging her on. "One of the perks of being king I suppose."

"And just how often did you accept these offerings?" Hayley asked, realizing he was toying with her.

"Quite often. I am difficult to satiate."

"Don't I know it," Hayley retorted stepping closer so her face was only a breath away from his. "And other than Aya, how many have done this recently?"

Elijah smiled. "Not a one." He took her into his strong arms. "Because they know how much I love and adore my wife, and that I have no interest in anything they have to offer."

"Good answer," Hayley told him. "Now, I have an offer to make myself." She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Elijah feigned shock. "Is that proper language to use with your king? I think I need to punish you for your insolence." He scooped her up in his arms and put her on top of his desk, not caring at all about the paperwork he had yet to attend to.

THE END


End file.
